The Wrong Brother
by a-callipygian
Summary: Jane realises that she picked the wrong brother. Human AU. Oneshot.


**Title:** The Wrong Brother

 **Genre:** Romance/Comedy

 **Characters:** Jane Foster, Loki Odinson

 **Summary:** Jane realises that she picked the wrong brother. Human AU. Oneshot.

* * *

'You can't be serious?' Jane shouted, her temper rising as she watched her boyfriend pull on his jacket. As much as she was trying to stay composed in this situation, she couldn't seem to get a handle on her anger. 'You're leaving? _Again_?'

'Fury's called me in, I have to.' Thor huffed, too busy searching through his pile of things to even acknowledge her, mumbling incoherently. 'Where the hell is my badge?'

'Thor, it's my birthday, you can't just go.'

'We'll celebrate tomorrow, I promise.'

'That's what you always say.' Jane scowled, exasperated. 'That's what you said at Christmas, on Valentine's day, on our anniversary, and yet we never do! You're always rushing off to work.'

'Crime doesn't just stop during the holidays.' He muttered, sounding just as irritated as she felt, though he had no reason to feel that way. 'I told you when I got promoted that I would get a bit busier, I thought you understood that.'

'I didn't think you meant every single day! This is the first time I've seen you since Saturday, and you've been here an hour.'

'I don't know what to tell you, Jane. I just thought you would be more supportive.' He sighed heavily, finally bringing himself to a standstill to look at her, having enough nerve to shake his head in her direction, disapproving. There was a second where she considered pulling his gun from his holster and shooting him right then and there.

'I've tried, I really have, but I'm tired of having a relationship with the back of your head.' She shouted, and he just frowned, brows furrowing in confusion. She groaned internally. 'Because you're always leaving, idiot.'

He momentarily faltered, before scowling angrily. 'If that's how you really feel perhaps we should take a break for a while.' He decided, arms folding across his chest. She looked at him with wide eyes, astounded.

'Really? It's not bad enough that you want to leave me alone on my birthday, but now you want to break up with me too?'

'Well from the way you've been speaking to me today, it sounds like that's what you want too.' He said, with an undertone of malevolence, glaring at her where she stood. She only stared at him in shock at that, before finally allowing herself to snap, grabbing a nearby shoe and lobbing it at his head.

'You know what? _Get out_! Get out and don't even think of coming back!' She yelled, as he dodged out of the way quickly, the trainer colliding with the wall behind him. He gave her a look that one might give a crazy person, before grabbing the remainder of his things with little hesitation.

'I don't think you need to worry about that.' He scowled right back at her, turning and heading towards the door without giving her a second look. He slammed it shut behind him with a force that shook the shelves on the walls around it, and just like that he was gone.

Jane brought a hand up to her mouth quickly as if she could hold back the sob threatening to escape her mouth; as if it would stop her from breaking down, stop the tears that she felt stinging her eyes, but it didn't. Her legs finally gave way and she crumbled into the sofa beside her, her face burying into one of the cushions that resided there, letting it soak up her tears and muffle her cries. Something in the back of her mind reminded her that she knew this day would come eventually, but it didn't stop it from hurting any less.

She'd known as soon as he'd received that stupid promotion. He'd go out in the mornings and not return until long after she'd gone to sleep, smelling of alcohol and god knows what else. A day had hardly passed in the last year when he hadn't been working, or drunk for that matter. This whole time she had pretended not to care; pretended to be fine everytime she felt him leave her side in the night, or when she woke in an empty bed or spent the holidays by herself, but now she really knew he wasn't coming back, it was almost too much to bear.

Finally, she got a grip on herself, removing her face from the, now wet, cushion, and grimaced when she saw the mascara stains in the centre of the fabric. She could only imagine what her face looked like right now, she could already feel the clumps of washed off makeup on her cheeks. Perhaps she should get cleaned up, maybe get changed into her pyjamas, it wasn't like she needed to be dressed up now.

Pulling the cover off of the cushion in order to put it in the wash, she stood up from the sofa and made her way to the kitchen to put it in the machine. She entered the room and her eyes immediately landed on the little-decorated table in the centre, a fancy tablecloth covering it and candles and flowers in the middle, with two plates on either side ready to hold the food that was cooking in the oven. There was no use for it now, she wouldn't be dining with anyone today. She blew out the candles and switched off the oven and stove, dumping the stained cover in the machine and heading out, deciding to clean everything up properly later after she'd had a nap or something. She felt awfully tired all of a sudden.

After her makeup was removed and her nice dress was off ( _and thrown into the corner of the room_ ), she dawned her comfiest night clothes and fell into bed, closing her eyes and allowing herself to rest and calm down for a while.

* * *

 _Knock-knock-knock._

Jane's eyes flickered open only briefly, making a mumbled inquiring noise in her sleep like state as if the person at the door would be able to hear her. When she heard nothing, she closed her eyes once again and ignored it, deciding it must have been the wind.

 _Knock-knock-knock-knock._

She groaned; that was definitely not the wind. She lifted her head reluctantly from the comfy pillows of the bed and looked over at the clock on the bedside table, just able to make out the blurred numbers 6:27.

Her eyes widened almost instantaneously, it was half past six? She'd slept for almost _four hours_! When she told herself she'd have nap she really hadn't meant to sleep this long, she should have set an alarm or something. She absently remembered what had woken her up, someone at the door. Someone was at the door!

Was it Thor? It had certainly been long enough for him to have finished the shift he was called in to do, maybe he had come back to apologise? And, if he had, was she going to accept his apology? She knew there was a high chance of them having this same argument sometime in the future, he always put his career first before anything, even her. Was there any point in letting him back into her life if he would just continue to hurt her again and again?

She mentally slapped herself at her thoughts, reminding herself that she was just overthinking, she didn't even know if it was him. Scrambling to her feet, she quickly checked her reflection in the mirror to discover hair that was sticking up in several different directions, and combed her fingers uselessly through it, managing to tame it only slightly but leaving it. The only other person it could be was her mailman, and he'd seen her in her 'just-woken-up' state a million times beforehand. Appearances weren't really something she bothered with when she'd been awake less than an hour. She finally stopped in front of her door and reached for the door handle, taking a deep, steadying breath, before opening it slowly.

Though she had been expecting Thor, she had definitely not been expecting his brother on her doorstep.

Loki stood before her in the doorway, dressed in a jet black suit that rivalled his long hair, with an unamused expression on his face.

'Good morning.' He said, tone dripping with sarcasm, already addressing her appearance before she'd even had a chance to explain. She blinked, pausing momentarily whilst she registered his presence and words, still not awake enough to be able to function properly.

'I... Hello.' She managed after a few seconds, rather unintelligibly, becoming aware of her low vest top and jogging bottoms and edging herself behind the door discreetly. 'What are you doing here?'

'I assumed Thor would be here.' He held up something shiny and familiar in his hand, flashing it in her face. 'Please tell him to stop leaving his badges and other crap at my flat. I'm fed up of running around after him to return his things.'

Jane only stared at the badge in his hands, unable to think of anything to say, not sure whether she should take the badge from him or just tell him to find him at work. If that's where he was. Loki frowned at her silence before his eyes widened slightly in sudden understanding of the situation.

'Unless you weren't actually sleeping and I've just interrupted something, in which case I'll-'

'What? No, _no_!' Jane spluttered, looking abashed, her cheeks red. 'No, I just... he isn't here.'

'Really? Why not?'

'He's working.'

'On your birthday?' He inquired, head tilted. She took another moment to register his words, unable to believe what she'd just heard. _He'd remembered_? It seemed as if Loki forgot his own birthday sometimes, never one for celebration, and even Thor had needed a gentle reminder that it was her own birthday today. Yet even his brother, whom Jane had just assumed hated her as much as he hated Thor, had remembered. It was almost... flattering.

'Er, yeah.' Jane said, dumbly, stopping herself from getting sidetracked when he was waiting for a response. 'His work is more important, I guess.' She offered a small smile, not sure how genuine it looked right now but it would do, she wasn't about to unload all her problems on him. He simply made an ' _mm_ ' noise in response, nodding once, not looking at all convinced by her words.

'Well, actually, that is the other reason I stopped by.' He added, slightly hurried as if sensing her need for a change of subject. She only frowned at him in response but watched as he produced his other hand from behind his back, which he held a small box with. It was lined with black wrapping paper, neat with a golden bow on the top, and it suddenly dawned on her that this box he was offering to her was actually a present. Once again, she just blinked.

'You got me a gift?' She asked slowly, still staring down at it, not meeting his gaze.

'That is what people do on birthdays, is it not?'

'Well, yeah but... I just didn't expect-' She cut herself off, shaking her head, giving herself a friendly reminder to not be rude. She met his eyes again, smiling in bemusement. 'Did you even get Thor a present on his birthday?'

'Of course not, he's an idiot.' He said, bluntly, which only prompted her to laugh softly, her mind agreeing with him. He watched her as she laughed, watching her lips curl and eyes squint with genuine pleasure, feeling a brief wave of pride before he extended his hand further towards her, offering the present. She took it gratefully and, much to his surprise, began to open it there in front of him. It seemed almost shameful to rip the paper of such a finely wrapped gift, but she was much more eager to see what was inside, this was the first present she'd had all day ( _apart from Thor's 'gift' of course_ ).

She opened the box slowly and let out another small laugh as she saw what was inside; Ernest Rutherford's face staring up at her from a white mug with a quote beneath that said _'Think like a proton and stay positive'_. With a large smile still on her face, she looked up at him, looking half amused and half bewildered by the present.

'Why this?' She asked, intrigued.

'Because you like Science.' He said, frowning as if it were obvious, and once again she found herself smiling uncontrollably. She repeated his words once again; he'd somehow known how much of a science geek she was and had been able to track down a suitable present that she would not only love, but would make her laugh too, and it suddenly dawned on her that Loki knew her a lot more than she'd thought.

'Well, thank you, it's brilliant.' She praised, looking it over happily, to which he nodded in response.

'I'd better go and find Thor, give him back his badge and-'

'Or you could stay for a while?' She blurted out before she could stop herself, to which he looked up at her in confusion, clearly shocked. She quickly tried to rack her brain to think of an excuse for saying that. 'Just because, you know, Thor's probably not off his shift yet. You could come in for a drink and wait for him here, and I'll use my new mug.'

'Huh,' He replied, seeming sceptical of the invite. Jane half wondered if she'd lost her mind, not sure why she was asking him to stay or why she'd lied. He cleared his throat and caught her attention again. 'I guess I could stay for a while, after all, you shouldn't have to be alone today.' He stepped inside as Jane opened the door further for him, and she tried to ignore the flip her heart did at his words. Since when had he become so caring?

'So, coffee? Tea?'

'I'll take a coffee. Black.' He said back to her, as he went about the flat, looking around curiously and taking in the appearance. He'd never actually been inside before, and it only further added to the strangeness of this situation. She nodded and headed into the kitchen, eyes widening as saw the state of the place and remembered she hadn't actually cleaned up earlier, but it would be fine. It's not like he would come in here. She moved over to the kettle and flicked it on, taking out her new mug and putting an old one down beside it for him. The boiling kettle was loud enough that she didn't even hear his footsteps when he followed her in.

'When you said a drink,' he said behind her, causing her to jump where she was standing, 'I didn't think you meant a romantic meal, but I am quite flattered.' He teased as he looked around the kitchen, moving over to the table and admiring the decor. She fought down the lump in her throat, putting on a nervous laugh.

'Oh, no, that was just for... me and Thor, but he's busy. So, nevermind.' She forced another laugh, turning her back to him to continue making the drinks, but also to avoid seeing his face. The smirk that had been on his expression beforehand fell instantaneously as he realised, and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

'Ah, I see. I apologise.'

'A present _and_ an apology? You really are in a good mood today.' Jane smirked, trying to bring the mood back up again, though she still didn't turn to look at him. He watched her with amusement, a deep and warm chuckle emanating from his mouth.

'I must be dying.' He joked back, his gaze staying on her, eyes wandering down the back of her and then quickly darting away when she turned without warning, moving over to him with his coffee. He took it gratefully, sipping at it, not waiting for it to cool. 'So what amazing gift did Thor give you today?'

'Heh, well... he got me a folder.' She said slowly, watching his expression for a reaction from behind her mug. His face dropped immediately, holding back a laugh.

'... _A folder_?'

'Yep, to keep all of my 'science stuff' in.'

'Oh dear Lord, that's pitiful.' Loki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. 'A _dog_ could have given you a better present.'

'Well, it's the thought that counts I suppose.' She shrugs, watching the tea swirl in her mug absently.

'Yes but only if the thinking took more than five seconds.' He smirked once again, chuckling low at the idea of her unwrapping a folder. The smile she gave him back was only half-hearted, however, her gaze lowering straight away, looking down at her feet. His smirk disappeared, realising slowly that she probably didn't find it half as funny as he did.

'Did something happen between the two of you today?' He suddenly inquired, causing her to look back up at him again, her eyes wide.

'What? No, of course not. Why do you ask?'

'Because you're _miserable_.' He observed, his head tilted to the side. 'You are usually so energetic and chirpy, I have never seen you like this.'

'Then I guess you don't see me very much.'

'I see you enough to know when you are upset, Jane.' He said, his tone blunt, clearly not falling for her false smiles or words. Something about the way he said her name made her entire body shiver, and she gripped at the mug in her hands a little tighter for warmth, but it certainly didn't help distract her from the way he was looking at her. His eyes were so deep and serious, it felt as if he were reading her mind when he looked at her in that way. She hated it. She always took a certain pride in being able to conceal her emotions pretty well, never one for throwing her baggage on someone else's shoulders, but with him, it felt as if he could see every single inch of it. Every problem and every emotion. It was _awful_.

Taking a breath, she finally met his gaze, 'We broke up.' She informed him reluctantly, her confidence faltering but their eyes never parted. 'I guess I just can't handle how much time he has to spend at work. It's my fault really. I wasn't supportive enough.' She shrugged, not sure who she was trying to convince. This was Thor's brother, and although he probably hated Thor as much as she did right now, she wasn't going to say a bad word against him.

Loki didn't respond, just continued to watch her. She took this as a sign he wanted her to elaborate.

'I just never see him anymore, and when I do he's either leaving again or off his face on alcohol.' She sighed heavily, pressing her fingers into her eyes to rub away the tiredness in them. 'It's just been really hard. So today when he said he had to leave again, I guess I just finally snapped. He wasn't going to accept the blame for it, and he certainly didn't look upset when he decided we should break up.' She shifted the weight on her feet, trying to distract herself, already feeling the tears from earlier rising back up again. Loki still didn't respond, looking at her as she spoke, a slight crease in his brow.

'But like I said, it was my fault. I should have been there for him, you know. After all, he is always so busy with his job and I should have been more supportive and-'

' _Jane_.' Loki interrupted abruptly, his eyes still on her, placing his mug down on the side. She finally met his eyes again, her own wet and red.

'Yes?'

'It isn't your fault.'

She blinked, 'What?'

'You should not be expected to wait your entire life for a man who would _not_ do the same for you.' He said, as blunt and honest as he ever was, not holding back even when she lowered her head again to hide her tears. 'I'm sorry to be so indelicate about it but that is the truth. He does not deserve this pedestal you put him on, and you are certainly not there to just be his support. It is his job to support you just as much, to care for you and treat you as you deserve to be treated. If he doesn't, then he is not worth all this time you spend waiting for him.'

'I don't mean to upset you further, Jane, but my brother is an idiot. The sooner you realise this, the happier you will be.' He walked over to her slowly, taking some tissue from the side and offering it to her at arm's length. She lifted her head to look at it in his hand, then back up to his face, her expression full of grief and pain. Instead of taking the tissue, she abandoned her drink on the side and moved forwards, leaning her head on his chest and closing her eyes to cry against him, hands gripping at the material of his suit jacket.

Loki was, for lack of a better word, astounded at the sudden close proximity of her. His initial reaction was to push her away and perhaps leave, but that didn't seem like the right thing to do at this moment. So instead, he wrapped an arm around her carefully and drew her closer, holding her against him and allowing her to cry against his chest.

'Sorry,' she managed through her sobs, before letting out a small laugh, 'I bet I look a mess right now.'

'You, Jane Foster, could _never_ look a mess.' He said softly, his usual chilling voice now calming and gentle. She pulled back slightly to look up at him, his words making her feel a pang in her chest, her eyes searching his.

'You really think so?'

'Of course, why on Earth would I lie?' He tilted his head inquiringly, before allowing a smile to grace his lips. 'You are perfect, in every possible way, and my brother is a fool for breaking up with you.' He said boldly, a hand lifting from her back to brush a stray piece of auburn hair from her face, his eyes never leaving hers. She felt as if she was drowning in them, turning to putty in his hands, having to grasp onto him tighter to keep her balance.

' _Loki_...' She managed, rather breathlessly, her heart hammering through her chest as she tried to form a sentence in her muddled mind. Before she could find the words she was looking for, however, his warm and soft lips were suddenly on hers, kissing her gently and lovingly.

A dazed moment went by in which she tried to adjust herself to what was happening before her eyes slipped shut as she allowed herself to melt into him, her arms coming up and around his neck to orientate herself more into his kiss as she returned it happily and passionately.

In the back of her mind, she realised that she had been chasing after the wrong brother all this time.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

\- Aha, thank you for reading! Sorry, I cut it a little short at the end but I really ran out of inspiration you know? But regardless I hope you enjoyed! Gold star if you understood the bad science pun! Thanks for reading!~


End file.
